Kitsune Flash
by RJ the Red Fox
Summary: how would things if naruto grew up knowing his heritage and over time became a hanyou? strong, smart and mature naruto. good sasuke with some early sakura bashing. rated m to be safe


**AN: hey guys I got a crazy idea for a story and I figured I'd give it a shot now I know I started kitsune sword not that long ago but hey we all get ideas that you'll lose if you don't write em down and this was just one of those, I've yet to see a story where Naruto knows about his heritage while he grows up so I figured what the hell why not try and do one now. I will be using Naruto's full name at first but plan to just go to only his fathers name later on in the story. Also every one will wear the same clothes as they did in the series except Naruto's. They will change over time slightly. I'll also be using the kitsunegan from my other story but it'll only be the eyes, you'll find out more about it as the story goes on. Now its time to get started. And I won't be updating this story as often as my other one. This will primarily be a naru/hina but can become a harem later if enough people want it to be. And sorry no sasuke bashing in this one despite how much I love doing that all make him good.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was Naruto's alarm clock waking him up for his last year at the academy. Still asleep Naruto rolled over in his bed and slapped something onto the clock before rolling back over to the opposite side of his bed. It was at this time an explosion occurred where the clock was scaring Naruto awake. "What the fuck!" he yelled as he got up from where he landed on the floor to look at the smoldering pile on his night stand. "O great now I have to get a new alarm clock, I really need to put my stuff away after I train. Well at least it was one of the ones I recently made or I might be dead." His said sarcastically. Over the past couple of years Naruto had been learning seals as well as other arts from the current hokage and one of the legendary Sannin Jiraiya. After making a mental note to get a new alarm clock that could withstand exploding tags he went to his dresser and got out his clothes for the day which consisted of a simple red muscle shirt with the Namikaze clan symbol on the right sleeve near the shoulder and black ANBU style pants. After a quick shower and getting dressed he went over to his closet and looked over the cloaks he had in it each one was a red-orange with black flames at the bottom of it. Naruto remembered when he got them it was right after the academy let out for a one month break.

-Flashback-

The bell at the academy had just rang signifying that class was over for the day. "Alright I will see all of you in one month" said a chunin known as Iruka

At this everyone started to leave the class once outside they were met with parents and family except for two who were Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the other was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto never met or knew his parents but knew who they were, while sasuke lost his entire family in one night to his older brother and has been a brooding arrogant prick ever since.

"Hey Naruto." And old man said from near a tree in front of the academy everyone knew this man as the hokage, well everyone but Naruto sure he knew the old guy was the hokage but he never called him by his title.

"Hey jiji. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked since he never came before.

"Well Naruto there is something I must give you as you would of gotten it at about this time from your father and something you would of received from your mother." The hokage replied.

"Cool so what am I getting?" the blonde replied excitedly.

"We have to go to the Namikaze compound first Naruto." The hokage said as he walked up to Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

They reappeared at Naruto's home the Namikaze compound. At this the hokage led Naruto into the house and then in to the dojo where there were two scrolls sitting there. "Naruto those scrolls are from your parents one contains a gift from your mother the other is from your dad." Spoke the hokage.

Naruto walked over to the two scrolls and open both of them revealing two blood seals. Knowing what to do as all the stuff he got from his parents were in blood seals he nicks his thumb and wipes the blood on both seals. Shortly after the blood was on the seals there were two poofs of smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed a small pile of cloaks they were red-orange with black flames on the bottom and the other scroll had a scroll and a sword. The swords handle was the same red-orange of the cloak and the guard was that of a whirlpool while the blade itself was pitch black.

"Those your parents wanted me to give to you during the break before your last year at the academy. The cloaks from your dad and his clan and the scroll of kenjutsu and the sword from your mom and her clan." the hokage. "During the break Naruto you should use the kage bunshin jutsu your dad left you with and train in using the sword."

"Sure thing jiji I'll have the style on that scroll mastered by the time the academy starts up again."

-End Flashback-

Naruto stared at his sword which sat on his bed contemplating whether he should carry it on him today or not. "Well no one at the academy knows I have it so might as well." He said as he grabbed the sword and strapped it to his right hip before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast and finish getting ready for the day.

On the other side of Konoha a girl with pale eyes and bluish hair was getting ready for the start of her last year at the academy. 'I wonder if I can finally tell Naruto-kun how I feel about him this year.' The girl thought.

"Lady Hinata its time to go to the academy." Came the call from her bedroom door

"Alright I'll be out in just a minute." She called back before grabbing her jacket and putting it on, before heading out of her room to get some breakfast before going to the academy to start her final year.

Back with Naruto who had just finished his ramen breakfast 'well looks like this is the year I drop this stupid mask of mine, especially since I have unlocked my bloodline now and have almost mastered it. Wait if I remember right I'm the youngest in the clans history to do this, I wonder what jiji will say when he finds out.' Naruto thought as he grabbed his things and left for the academy.

As Naruto arrived at the academy he noticed that a lot of the people were already there but none had noticed him yet except for a shy white eyed girl from the hyuga clan, he remembered her name being Hinata and that she always blushed or fainted around him. He always wondered why she acted like this around him even though he had a few ideas and one of them he would check to see if it was or not after class today. "hey Hinata." Naruto called out to her as he waved to her.

"Hey Naruto-kun" she stuttered back while blushing.

"You ready for this year?" he asked her as he walked up to her.

"Yes I am." She stuttered

"Well we should get going into the class it will be starting soon." Naruto said as he started towards the class he knew would hold his teacher and brother figure Iruka.

Once in the classroom he went and took a seat next to the one Hinata always sits in. everything was quite until there was yelling and shrieking heard from the hall way and the door. "hah I got here first pig so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" a girl with pink hair shrieked out to a platinum blonde that got to the class at the same exact moment that the other girl did.

"No I got hear first billboard!" the blonde shrieked back.

"WOULD YOU TWO BANSHEES JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN AWAY FROM THE EMO PRICK IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE HE DOESN'T LIKE EITHER OF YOU!" Naruto yelled at the two girls at the door to the class room.

"Naruto-baka you shut up you know nothing!" Sakura screamed back as the blonde known as Ino went to a seat on the opposite side of the room of Sasuke now slightly scared of Naruto as he had never yelled at any one especially Sakura whom she thought he had a crush on.

"Why don't you shut up and follow your friend there bitch and take a seat away from the prick. You guys throw yourselves at him and he never does anything about it besides shrug it off and ignore you, when will you take a hint that he doesn't like you or any of these fangirls and that he's to hell bent on his revenge to ever consider you as even a friend till he kills his brother." Naruto said while coldly staring at her.

Sakura now feeling weak in the knees goes to the nearest seat in the class which just so happens to be next to a boy that has a dog on his head, the boys name was Kiba and the dog was Akamaru. 'What happened to Naruto while we were on break he's completely different and seems somewhat smart?' Kiba thought while his dog sat on his head and whined.

Sasuke who had raven black hair that looked like a ducks ass was just glad that they weren't sitting next to him and weren't screeching anymore.

"Alright everyone shut up and sit down." Iruka yelled as he walked into the classroom. "Thank you now as you all know this will be your last year in the academy so this year will be mostly ninja skills rather than the books like the last few years have been so those of you in this class that are fangirls and have been passing by smarts only better step up because if you don't meet my standards be the time exams come around you wont be allowed to take the exam and will be held back for another year." He said more calmly this time but with well placed authority.

'Heh finally were getting down to business' Naruto thought to himself as he listened to Iruka.

"Now to evaluate your progress over the break we will have a small tournament." Iruka said.

'Heh, Fun I get to kick all of these losers butts.' Sasuke thought.

'Troublesome' thought one of the other students (well that's obvious as to who it is)

'Finally, just what I need to show the real me.' Thought Naruto

"Now since I know the sort of training and true potential each of you have I will choose your spars accordingly." Iruka said.

"It doesn't matter I'll still beat whatever loser you have me fight." Sasuke said in an arrogant tone.

"Iruka-sensei can we choose an opponent?" Naruto asked.

"Is there someone specific you wish to fight Naruto?" Iruka asked in response.

"Yes there is someone specific I want to fight...Sasuke!" Naruto said to Iruka.

"As if you could compare to Sasuke-kun you baka." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Alright if you believe that then let him prove if he's truly better than me." Naruto said with confidence.

'What does he think he's doing I know he grew some over the break but I'm not sure if he's at Sasuke's level yet' Iruka thought before making a decision. "Alright Naruto since you requested it specifically I guess I'll allow it but at any given moment I will stop the match if it looks like you cant handle it."

"Trust me you wont need to stop the match on my accord but more so his. There's a reason y it seemed like I was always asleep when you had your clone watching me." Naruto said while smirking at Iruka.

'He could tell that was a clone!' Iruka thought.

"I say we go start these spars now." Naruto said as he got up along with Sasuke and left the class towards the training ground behind the academy. Everyone shortly followed after the two.

When they got outside they found the two in the sparing ring already. "about time you got out here. What are the rules?" Naruto said.

"Anything goes but nothing lethal so Sasuke keep your jutsus in the weaker area or you'll start this year off failing." Iruka said.

"Good then I can use this." Naruto said as his iris started to cover his entire eye and his pupil changed into a fox like slit. "**Kitsunegan!**" Naruto half shouted.

"What is that?" Sakura asked. "I've never heard of anything like that before."

"It's a long thought dead doujutsu in the Namikaze clan. The clan was gifted by Izunari shortly after they were formed as half kitsune much like the Inuzuka being part dog. Each ability of the clan can either be unlocked such as the doujutsu or will be obtained at the age of thirteen. This for Naruto will be in about a week." Iruka said

"You're rather well informed there sensei but what you didn't know or mention is that I am the first of my clan to awaken these abilities in over five generations. And by prophecy I will become the strongest in the clan's history from the bloodline reawakening however though that's only a prophecy I don't believe in such things as being born with power like the Uchiha." Naruto replied.

When the class heard this everyone was amazed, everyone except Kiba that is as he had heard of the tales about the old Namikaze and there relations with foxes and kitsune. "My clan thought that the old bloodline would never be awakened again and that it had died completely. It's good to see someone from a clan that we considered cousins by bloodline again and with the ancient abilities. I'd like to talk to you for a bit after class Naruto." Kiba said.

"Sure thing Kiba but first I need to put this Uchiha in his place." Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke and got in a fighting stance that had not been seen for decades. He had one arm out stretched with an open palm and his fingers curled in a manner to look like a foot print of a fox and the other hand pulled back in a closed fist near his stomach, he had one foot pointing forward and the other foot was a few feet back pointing to the side.

'he's right there are things I didn't see him doing over the break I never once saw him use that style for a kata, now that I think about it I never saw him do any tiajutsu training aside from muscle workouts. Though I'm impressed it seems like he has mastered that form by how he holds it.' Iruka thought. "Alright Naruto I would like to inquire some things from you on that stance just the name of it I haven't seen it before in any books. Now since it seems like your both ready lets get things going. Begin!"

As soon as Iruka said begin Naruto vanished and started landing light but solid open palm strikes on a shocked Sasuke. Sasuke at this jumped backwards trying to get away from where Naruto was. Naruto seeing that he was rushing too much to truly have fun slowed down enough to be barley seen by Sasuke and Iruka and appeared behind Sasuke who turned around with a kick aimed for Naruto's torso. Naruto saw the kick coming and caught it and stared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke who was amazed that Naruto caught his leg stared at Naruto looking him in the eyes, a second later Sasuke fell to the ground holding his eyes screaming out of pain but as quickly as the pain came it left and Sasuke was able to stand up and the first thing he noticed was everything seemed clearer and that Naruto who had jumped to the other side of the field during Sasuke's out burst was now charging at him but seemed to be slower than before. 'Why did everything change like this?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Well good to see that you are indeed an Uchiha, now this can get more interesting and see what you're truly capable of" said Naruto as he went to hit Sasuke who just block the oncoming punch and open palm.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he went to try and punch Naruto.

"Simply that you have your Sharingan now it is understandable that you didn't notice that you awakened it as only the Hyuga's notice when they awaken their doujutsu because of the changes to their sight when its being used" said Naruto as he used open palms to deflect each and every one of Sasuke's punches.

'About time now I'm a true Uchiha but wait the sharingan can't activate without a catalyst! What is there about Naruto and his new strength that could push the sharingan to awaken like this?' Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to push himself to hit Naruto and unknowingly pushing his sharingan to a point that it matured faster than it should have.

Naruto realizing what happened and knowing that he needed to show how good he really is started going through a set of seals. Naruto stopped on a seal that no one had seen before with his hands together like the snake seal but his index and pinky fingers were extended up and not inter locked like the other fingers "KITSUNE ARTS KITSUNE FORM!" Naruto shouted as he landed on the ground and began to shift and change into a kitsune. Blonde fur began to spread allover Naruto's form along with a skin as a tail and ears appeared and his teeth changed to be sharper.

Everyone stared as Naruto changed into a kitsune. "What the hell did he just do?" whispered a lot of the students around the sparring field.

"Ahh yes now I can truly have fun good luck tracking me now." Naruto growled out as he vanished from view to reappear behind Sasuke who shortly after was covered in shallow cuts and passed out from the pain. "Maybe now he will realize he's just as equal to everyone else in the class rather than superior to them." Naruto said as he released his jutsu to return back to normal.

"Impossible no one can beat Sasuke-kun!" screeched a certain pink haired girl.

"Sakura I suggest that you shut up, because if you don't that mouth of yours is going to get you killed one of these days and if not you then what ever team you're on." Naruto said as he looked at her through silted eyes that were slowly returning to normal.

"Naruto does have a point there Sakura by being load like that you'll give away your location to possible enemies and that can lead to the death of you or anyone on your team." Iruka said as he looked at the class.

'When did Naruto get smart and strong at the end of last year he was just an idiot and now he's able to beat Sasuke with relative ease.' Thought Kiba and many of the other students

'I knew he could do it, way to go Naruto-kun. He worked really hard over the break studying and constantly training with his clones.' Thought a shy girl known as Hinata Hyuga

**Alright guys that's the first chapter for this story and my first fight scene in this story, and the first one I've ever written so please review and tell me how I did I will have chapter five for kitsune sword done shortly it should be up by the end of the week, ill I have to do is finish this one part and send it to my beta reader. What the kitsunegan does will be revealed in due time but there is more to it then what has been shown here. Time skip next chapter to Naruto's birthday followed by a skip to exam day.**


End file.
